A Different Friend
by MoonShadow396
Summary: What if Sakura found a best friend before Ino came to her rescue? So what if a lost puppy brings Sakura to the attention and friendship of the Inuzuka's, we now see a different girl. Having more strong women as role models,Tsume and Hana, along with a boy and his dog as best friends,Sakura will grow up showing more self confidence and some strength she didn't know she had.
1. Ch1 Protecting Others

A Different Friend.

Full Summary: What if Sakura found a best friend before Ino came to her rescue? You tend to be shaped by those you surround yourself with, so if a lost puppy brings Sakura to the attention and friendship of the Inuzuka's, we now see a different girl. Having more strong women as role models,Tsume and Hana, along with a boy and his dog as best friends,Sakura will grow up showing more self confidence and some strength she didn't know she had.

Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction story. I've only ever written short fantasy stories to share with friends. I appreciate any suggestion you as readers have, I will warn you though that so far there are no pairings and that I have no idea on that front at the moment, I've have also decided to use honorifics like sama, san, chan,and kun. Also I do not have a beta and I know that I need a lot of help so if you notice any writing mistakes please inform me. Now that's out of the way enjoy my very first fanfiction and leave a review please!

Ch.1

Protecting Others.

Little Haruno Sakura is eight and a proud student of Konoha academy. Well she would be proud, and happy if she got to play with the other girls instead of being picked on. Only a month into the academy and Sakura was currently walking home crying from being poked, teased, and having her hair pulled. She was lost in her own depressed thoughts until she heard a lot of loud noise coming towards her. She quickly turned the corner and watched a small white puppy running away from a group of boys throwing rocks, she thought the puppy may have hurt it's leg and Sakura was sure it looked like the nin pup that came to class with the Inuzuka kid.

Before really thinking about it Sakura scooped up the puppy, something maru she thought, and yelled at the boys to stop it. All that really did though was get her pushed around as they tried to get at the puppy. Sakura ended up on the ground crying while curled around the puppy when the boys started kicking. It all stopped and everyone went completely still when a loud growling filled the air. As the boys left Sakura kept her eyes closed and stayed curled up. Until that is a gruff voice started talking. "You can get up now."

Opening her eyes Sakura saw the biggest dog ever, it was easily bigger then she was, it only had one ear and one eye, along with mostly black fur and a white underside. Looking around for the voice she realized that the dog was the only one there. Still holding the puppy at this point she almost jumped when the dog spoke. "Is Akamaru alright?" At this the puppy wiggled in her arms and she asked. "Is this Akamaru? If it is I don't know what happened to him before I got here." Akamaru then started barking and the dog listened intently before speaking to Sakura again. "Akamaru says his hind leg is hurt but that you shielded him from most of the blows. Thank you and now I need to lead him home.

"But." Sakura started and stood up still holding Akamaru. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "I'll carry him home if you'll lead the way? Oh and um who are you Dog san?" The dogs eye narrowed before he spoke. "You've already helped why do more now?" She trembled slightly she really couldn't tell if he was angry or not but she always tried to follow fathers lessons, so she replied. "Father always says that if you start something you should see it through till the end." She waited to see if Dog san would get angry or maybe have some cruel words to make fun of her with. Neither of those scenes happened and the dog simply turned around and started walking. At this Akamaru yipped and when Sakura looked at him, he pointed his paw towards the dog. "I guess that means I should follow."

When Sakura caught up with the dog she heard "Kuromaru."

"What?"

"That's my name pink brat."

"I'm, I'm not a brat. My names Sakura."

"Your all brats at this age. When you can prove your not, then I might use your name."

And so Sakura, Kuromaru, and Akamaru all continued walking and when they came to a dirt lane in a large field, Kuromaru let out a large howl which startled Sakura.

"Tsume will be waiting for us when we get there now." Kuromaru spoke still looking ahead.

"Okay Kuromaru san. Um but who is Tsume san?"

"Tsume is the head of the Inuzuka clan and I'd call her Tsume sama if I were you."

Sakura simply nodded too busy looking ahead to respond. In front of them slowly getting larger was a series of buildings spread out right before the forest next to the field. She watched as her classmate came running and was followed by two taller figures, one of which shouted and brought her classmate to a halt. Sakura sped up knowing he was probably worried. When she and the two canines reached the waiting trio Kuromaru immediately spoke to the young woman with long hair tied into a low ponytail. "Akamaru said they hurt his leg Hana." At this she came over to Sakura. "Hey I'm Hana can I have Akamaru now."

"Sure Hana san." Sakura replied. This was followed by her classmate and Hana going back towards the building and into a white two story building. Then right in front of her was the wildest woman Sakura had ever seen. With the same predator like eyes as her classmate, completely untamed short hair, and the bright clan markings of the Inuzuka this was the kind of woman that Sakura wouldn't have even been able to dream up. Then even as the woman's eyes never stopped looking at Sakura, she spoke to Kuromaru. "What happened and why did you let a pink stray follow you home? She better not be the reason he's like that."

"No actually she saved him from being hurt worse then he already is." Tsume's, because Sakura couldn't even imagine this woman being anyone else, eyes narrowed before she spoke again. "Okay stray how were you involved?" As Sakura retold the events from when she arrived Tsume and Kuromaru shared a look. At this point she was beyond nervous and her hands were clutching the bottom of her shirt. She finished by asking if Akamaru had said what happened before she got there. "The idiot wondered away from Kiba when the kid was being lectured at lunch. Short version, Akamaru pissed on one of the boys and he got chased." Not really sure how to respond to Kuromaru, she instead asked a question. "Um Tsume sama can I see Akamaru before I go home so I know he's alright?"

"Heh, sure stay you can but first whats your name?"

"Haruno Sakura ma'am."

"The silk merchants daughter huh. Well he's a good man. from what I hear he's actually decent to the ninja he hires."

"Father says you should always be nice, or at least polite, to others because you never know what the future brings." Sakura replied, a smile lighting up her face for the first time today. Though she squeaked shortly after as Tsume picked her up and tucked Sakura under her arm. Laughing Tsume responded to Sakura's words. "Well said stray. Now you can see Akamaru and get your own scrapes cleaned up."

"I can walk!" Sakura yelled.

"Ha yeah but my legs are longer."

Tsume let Sakura down after they entered the white building. Looking around Sakura realized it was a vet's office, from the exam table, the various medicine, and the different charts posted along the walls. When she say Hana and Kiba, they were next to Akamaru while he was laying on a exam table. Hana writing on a clipboard while Kiba was petting Akamaru. They both looked up when the others entered, Kiba speaking first. "Hey your from class! Akamaru said you saved him, thanks!"

"Is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked.

Hana answered. "His left hind leg is sprained but all that needs is some rest. He is still small enough to be carried easily so that makes things easier."

"Ha yup and my buddy will be as good as ever in a little while." Kiba said with a huge smile lighting up his face.

Tsume interrupted at this point. "That's good brat but for going off on his own like that Akamaru isn't allowed any treats for a month. This all could have been a lot worse. Now Hana help patch up the stray will ya." Hana now taking a good look at Sakura gasped softly. Sitting her down in a chair Hana starting cleaning up the different scrapes that she found. While Sakura was thanking her Kiba interrupted. "Hey really thanks I don't think any of the other girls in class would have jumped in to help Akamaru. Your Sakura right? That's what Akamaru said anyway. I'm Kiba if you didn't know." Kiba now had Akamaru on his head as he came over, the puppy barking. Kiba laughed. "And of course Akamaru agrees with me."

"I'm just really happy he's okay." Sakura said with a small smile. Hana had finished with her at his point and Sakura contined. "I really have to get home now though or Aiko san well get worried. Thank you very much Hana san."

"Your welcome Sakura chan. But who is Aiko aren't your parents waiting?"

"Aiko san is the maid father hired so I wouldn't be alone while he travels."

"Hey mom can me an Akamaru walk her back? I promise it won't take long." Kiba was in Front of his mom asking while Akamaru barked.

"Meh fine brat but Kuromaru will go with you." She replied "Hey stray you okay with that?"

"Ah if, um its no bother I'd, um like the company." Sakura said shocked someone wanted to spend time with her. "I'll show you the way Kiba if you want."

"Sure lets go!" Kiba said while Akamaru voiced his opinion. Kiba was then quick to drag Sakura through the field all the while talking about food, class and later when they were almost at her place, Kuromaru trailing behind to keep an eye on things, Kiba asked if she wanted to be a ninja.

"I want to ever since one of the ninjas escorting father saved me from an attack on the caravan but father always goes on about how I'll be just like how mom was all perfectly lady like. I don't even know any kunoichi so maybe fathers right about how being a ninja is for men." She was pretty much speaking to her feet, her head was tilted down so much.

"Hey you know some now mom and sis are two great ninja! Sis actually bonded with a group of triplet dogs and mom's so tough she scared dad away when he tried to take control of the clan from her! You just have to train really hard, or at least that's what mom says." Kiba said all this with such honesty that Sakura raised her head to look at him. "I say if you want something then run towards it head on! Nothing happens if you don't do anything.

Sakura couldn't help the fact that when she was in front of her house, she was wearing just as big a smile as Kiba. "Thanks Kiba." hearing a bark she added "You too Akamaru! I'll see you at class tomorrow right?"

"Sure thing Sakura!" Kiba said before turning towards Kuromaru and his own home.

The door behind her opened and she saw Aiko san. When she entered past the quiet maid she rushed to her room to change. Afterwards at dinner Aiko asked her what happened that day. So with the biggest smile Aiko had seen since the little girl started the Academy, Sakura said "I think I made some friends."

A/N- Thanks for reading and Please review.


	2. Ch2 A New Day

A/N: Thanks to every one who reviewed and to those who added this to their favorites and follows. Ch.3 won't be here for about another week but it should be longer, for now enjoy Ch.2

Ch. 2

A New Day

When Sakura woke up the next day she was still just as happy as the day before. As she got ready for class though she was slowly making herself depressed. Thoughts of Kiba and Akamaru not talking to her or worse finding out how the others picked on her and joining in were some of the worst thoughts running through her head. As she ate breakfast with Aiko, the maid tried to get the little girl to talk but she stubbornly stayed silent. The only words she spoke that morning was a quiet goodbye to Aiko as she left.

Sakura's whole demeanor changed when she got outside. "Kiba! Akamaru! What are you doing here?" she asked not being able to help the smile spreading over her face. "I thought I'd have to wait till class to see you two." she said as she got to the boy and his dog, all of them as a group started towards the academy. Aiko who was watching from a window, also smiled as she watched her pink haired charge happily walk to class for once.

As the trio lost track of how slowly they were actually walking, much too absorbed in their conversation about which sensei was the best. So really it was only natural they arrived late. The group didn't even realize this though until the new chuunin sensei Iruka appeared in front of them startling the kids.

"You three are late! And Sakura kun you've never done this before, is Kiba kun bothering you?"

Kiba was glaring now but before he could say anything Sakura spoke up "Kiba is, um" she paused to look at Kiba and continued "My friend and it's my fault we're late Iruka sensei." Kiba's answering smile was even more important then anything Iruka sensei had to say. Not that it kept him from saying it. "While I'm glad you've finally made a friend Sakura kun, I'm sorry to say all three of you are in trouble. But I am sorry so blaming you Kiba kun." And with that he led them inside and had them stand out in the hall til the current lesson ended. From the smile on their faces though it didn't really seem like much of a punishment.

As the classes went by the two new friends filled the time with Kiba's whispered jokes and Sakura's soft laughter, Akamaru also made sure that he got plenty attention from both. The three had to stay inside during lunch after they were caught talking in class. For Sakura tough it was great since she didn't have to face Ami or any of the other girls. Being with Kiba and Akamaru was a lot more fun then trying to be friends with any of the girls anyway.

While they were inside Sakura started asking Kiba questions about ninja since he grew up surrounded by them.

"Well I guess first thing you should know about ninja is that most of them are weird." He looked thoughtful for a bit before quickly continuing "There is this one guy who has nin dogs and comes to Sis all the time. But I never get to see his face cause not only does he have a mask that covers his nose and mouth but his forehead protector is slanted so you can really only see one eye. Sis says no one knows how he looks without it, oh and he's always reading this book but she said if she ever catches me reading it she'll neuter me."

"But whats it about? I've never even heard of bad books before."

"How should I know its just this dumb orange book with two people on it."

"We'll have to ask him then if we see him."

"Did you not hear the 'She'll neuter me' part?"

"But we wouldn't actually read it just get a summary or something."

"Anyway enough about that do you want to come to my house? Sis has a free afternoon while Aunt Kobushi does a shift at the clinic and she promised to help with shuriken practice. I'm sure she'll help you too."

At this Sakura fidgeted not really wanting to admit she didn't know how but not seeing away out of it so she mumbled "I don't know how." Akamaru barked from inside Kiba's jacket, while Kiba just said "Huh?"

"I've never even held a shuriken before." She said. Her words louder this time.

"Oh man, I forgot Mom mentioned you were from a civilian family." Kiba responded. Then he got a toothy smirk on his face. "Well all that means is that I can teach you and then Sis can help both of us!"

They spent the rest of lunch with Kiba trying to give a makeshift lesson but finding it difficult without actually having a shuriken for Sakura to hold. Poor Kiba also had to deal with Akamaru trying to correct him but that was fine because it was fun to teach instead of being taught for a change. Sakura couldn't help laughing at how funny Kiba and Akamaru were and she was glad her friend was so much nicer then she ever thought he'd be.

After lunch was when the Academy had it's physical fitness classes. Older students worked with weapons or were sparring. Meanwhile first year students were doing laps followed by learning how to properly punch and kick. Sakura fell behind on the laps but watching how fast Kiba was she ran harder then she usually did not wanting to fall behind to far. As everyone went in to collect their things Sakura asked how Kiba got so fast.

"Well I like running so that's what I usually do. I run all the time."

"I wish I could go that fast."

"Hey we could run to and from class that well give you lots of practice!"

Akamaru's barking interrupted the two kids. "Huh, oh right thanks boy!" Kiba said before turning to Sakura. "You never answered if you wanted to come over. I know Sis won't mind, come on please! None of my cousins are really my age."

"We'd have to stop and let Aiko san know so she won't get worried. We can go after that." Sakura said and she couldn't help laughing at her friend as he and Akamaru did a little victory dance.

Running home that day left Sakura out of breath but getting there without stopping was worth it. Aiko met them all at the door and gave them a snack letting Sakura know she would like her to get back before it got to dark. With this the kids were on their way, Akamaru barking goodbye.

When meeting Hana again Sakura was surprised, she had forgotten what Kiba said about Hana bonding with triplets. Finding out they were all called Haimaru left her a little confused. She could just hear Kiba laughing at the fact that while one was licking her face, another was sniffing her hair, and the last was shoving into her trying to be petted. Hana's laughter joined Kiba's when she called her nin dogs off.

"You don't bombard guest like that Haimaru! Yes I'm sure she'll pet you and yes Pakkun has the same saop smell. Now go apologize." After Hana spoke the three Haimaru turned around and together said "Sorry Sakura san." Then they all started talking at once.

"Akamaru talked about you a lot!"

"Do you know Pakkun cause ya smell like him."

"Please pet me just a little I promise my furs soft!"

As they all looked at her waiting for answers Sakura turned to Kiba with wide eyes. Laughing he told her "They just really got the hang of talking so now they won't shut up."

"Okay but whose Pakkun?"

"Oh that's one of Kakashi senpai's nin dogs. He uses human shampoo says it makes his fur softer." Hana Answered. "And he refuses to share which one he uses."

"Am I allowed to pet them Hana?"

"Sure go ahead maybe then they'll calm down. Their not use to new people Kiba's age."

At this Sakura was surrounded again only this time with a much calmer trio. Petting two of them with her hands the third stood behind her resting its head on her shoulder. While she was busy Kiba spoke with his sister about teaching Sakura. When they finished Hana let out a loud whistle and the triplets fell in line in front of her.

"You all can go practice the obstacle course while I'm working with these two okay." She ordered the triplets. "Meanwhile you two can follow me to the straw targets and we'll get started." Setting Kiba at his target Hana left him to it while she got Sakura started. "What did Kiba go over with you about throwing Shuriken?"

"He said throwing and accuracy first, distance and power second."

"Good he actually listened last time I guess, now for today you'll do stationary practice to get use to the weight of them. Another time I'll have you and Kiba moving as you throw since standing still in a battle would get you killed."

Coming up to a target about three feet away Hana had her widen her stance and told her to hold the shuriken in her left hand and throw with her right. When asked why Hana simply stated that in a fight its quicker to have a supply in hand then to waste time going into your weapon pouch repeatedly.

The children spent their time throwing while Hana sat with Akamaru on her lap calling out corrections and pointers. As it reached time for Sakura to head back Hana and Kiba insisted on walking her. It was a large group that was walking Konoha's streets that evening four dogs and three people were enough to turn more then one eye, including a small girl's with short purple hair. As the group was reaching her house Sakura asked what she should do about her hair getting in her way when practicing.

"Gah girl stuff, Sis can help with that." Kiba scrunched up his face before turning to Hana who just sighed before flicking his nose. As he yelped she turned to Sakura considering what could be done.

"Here now turn around and I'll tie it back." She pulled the little girls shoulder length hair back and up a little making a short ponytail with only a few strands framing Sakura's face. Hearing Kiba agreeing with the nin dogs that she looked better with her hair up, Sakura turned around to thank Hana. She gasped softly though when she saw Hana's long hair loose, missing the white hair tie that kept it back.

"Hana san you didn't have to!" Sakura spoke very quickly.

"Nonsense I have more at home and besides with this knuckle head as my sibling I never got a little sister to dress up. It's not like Kiba liked my attempts to make him pretty."

"I'm just glad that you can bug Sakura with all that girl stuff and leave me out of it." Kiba said making sure he was out of reach of his sister at the time. When the got to Sakura's home he made sure that she knew to expect him tomorrow morning.

Just before they left Sakura had to tell Hana one more thing.

"I use Floral Green shampoo but that company is coming out with what they say is a better version called Minty Rain Forest Mist shampoo. It comes out next week if you want to beat Pakkun san to it." At this Hana laughed while the three Haimaru barked happily on their way home.


	3. Ch3 Stronger

A/N: Yes I made my deadline. Anyway this chapter is the longest so for and we meet some more characters from Naruto. Also I know that not everyone likes OC's but I've made members of the Inuzuka clan one of which shows up in this chapter. They won't play a huge part in the story but I wanted Kiba's clan to be more than just three people. Thanks for reading and please review!

Chapter 3

Stronger

As one week became two going on three Sakura and Kiba spent most of their free time together, with Akamaru of course. The children spent time between the two homes going here one day and there the next. When they were on the Inuzuka's land their time was spent between playing games like tag along with hide and seek. Akamaru winning more often than not. They also got help with training when ever Hana was free. On days where the two had to buckle down and do homework they could be found at Sakura's kitchen table where Aiko would help them as she prepared for dinner. Kiba thought Aiko explained math better then any of the teachers and she usually had cookies. He also learned to never bring those cookies home, he didn't get any from that batch.

While outside of the Academy life was great for Sakura and even class wasn't as bad when Kiba was there. When she was alone though the other girls still picked on her. She quickly learned to keep an eye on the ground since she had been tripped more than once. Sakura hadn't told Kiba about any of it, not wanting to bother him but mostly because she was still afraid that one day he'd see just how weird she must be.

One day Hana was supposed to be meeting them after class and as the class just finished Akamaru started barking making Kiba run to the window. He then went running towards the door, shouting back to Sakura that he'd meet her outside. Alone now she took her time until the room was mostly empty knowing no one would try anything with Iruka sensei still in the room. As she left and had made it outside the main doors, she could see the old tree with its empty swing. Now she just needed to make it to the main gate where she was sure Kiba would be.

"Hold it you stupid forehead!" A voice shouted from behind her.

From that alone Sakura knew that Himekawa Ami was behind her. All she wanted was to get to her friends but that wasn't going to happen and she knew it the moment a pair of hands pushed her from behind. Landing hard on her side Sakura quickly sat up. She looked at not only Ami but the five girls that were now making a half circle in front of her.

"Ami I just want to go home." Sakura said getting up but leaning away hunched up scared about what Ami would say or do.

"You think you're so special don't you since you probably cried your way into getting a clan's attention. Your still just a freak with your pink hair and just as ugly with your huge forehead." Ami finished her words by poking Sakura in the forehead. The others laughing like it was the best joke in the world. Ami grinned at the response from her followers and continued. "What did you do anyway? I doubt a clan would really keep you around if you only cried. What did you beg for attention in exchange for being a servant?"

"Stop it! Kiba and Akamaru are my friends!" Sakura cried.

"Aww you are a cry baby! What afraid to admit he only keeps you around to do his homework or something. He must not be very smart just a dumb ass I guess."

"Shut up, shut up! He's smarter than you'll ever be Ami!"

Getting really angry Ami pulled on the hair that was loose from Sakura's ponytail. "Don't yell at me freak! I bet he and his dog are just as filthy and nasty as a wild animal. I wouldn't be surprised if they got put down one day!"

During Ami's rant Sakura had grabbed hold of the hand in her hair. When Ami finished though Sakura went completely still. Suddenly she screamed and her fists flew at Ami as she jumped at her. Over and over Sakura hit Ami and they ended up a mess on the ground, Sakura could swear she heard Kiba cheering her on. She didn't even register the pain when Ami fought back. She paid no attention to anyone except the purple haired girl she wanted to hurt. Not to the surrounding girls crowding in. Not even to the dog growling when one of Ami's gang was about to kick her in the back. The only time she started to pay attention was when someone pulled her off of Ami. She struggled to get back into the fight until a loud growl of "Stop it stray!" came from above her. Only then did she stop and realize that she was once again tucked under Inuzuka Tsume's arm.

For Kiba's part when Akamaru said he smelled mom he didn't really think that Sakura would be far behind. There was also the fact that his mom never ever came to pick him up and he was worried about why she would be there. Especially since Hana had said she'd help train them today. So Kiba held onto Akamaru as he ran for the entrance gate. He slid to a stop in front of Kuromaru and his mom panting as he asked what was wrong.

"Calm down brat!" she snapped "Hana got called away for a mission so you and the stray are on your own today."

"Ah man, she was going to help with practice today." Kiba whined.

"Too bad brat. I still expect you to practice, no slacking off ya hear me. Now as soon as your stray gets out here I'll walk you home."

After waiting for a few minutes Kiba convinced his mom they should go to the building to see what was taking Sakura so long. As the group entered the academy yard they heard a voice yelling 'hold it'. Kiba soon saw his small pink haired friend on the ground. Just as he jumped forward to help, he found himself pulled back by his mom and she interrupted his protests.

"Ninja face worse out in the world then just some school yard bullies brat. If your friend really plans to become a kunoichi then she must deal with this now." She then turned to look Kiba in the eye. "If you help her now you'll never quite trust her to take care of herself. That feeling will follow you and if you two brats are on a team it will get one of you killed." Her eyes turned back to the pink haired stray that had kept her son from socially isolating himself from everyone his own age and talking only to Akamaru. "A ninja has to trust their team mates and more importantly she has to believe in herself."

Tsume had a small grin as she watched the little girl shout at her tormentor. She laughed when the girl started throwing punches. "She'll be fine now, she's fighting back brat." Tsume ruffled her son's hair. "Better even, she'll be stronger for standing up to them." She looked down at her youngest brat with a toothy grin. "Well aren't you going to cheer her on?"

"Kick her ass Sakura chan!" Kiba shouted, a wide grin spreading and even Akamaru joined in.

As they watched Sakura give better than she got Tsume remarked with a grin still on "Well we may just make a ninja out of the stray yet." Her smile vanished though as the other girls crowded in around the pair fighting. "Kuromaru!" She shouted and followed after her partner as his growls stopped them from interfering. Tsume having decided that the fight had gone on long enough, swooped in picking up her sons struggling friend. When the kid wouldn't stop Tsume gave a quick shout to 'stop it' before walking to the exit, Kiba and the dogs following. None of them caring enough to even look back.

Sakura ended up carried under the Inuzuka clan's leader for a good while until she mustered up the courage to speak. "Can I walk now?" Sakura asked looking at the elder Inuzuka with wide green eyes.

"You calmed down enough?"

"Yeah." Sakura said quietly

"You were awesome Sakura chan!" Kiba shouted as his mom set her down. "But why were they messing with you?"

"They um don't like me very much. My forehead is too big and they said only freaks have pink hair."

"Well its a good thing you showed her then right."

Sakura just got quiet and as they had reached Kiba's home Tsume herded them all into the vet's office, part-time clinic, to clean up the girls scrapes and bruises.

Inside was a woman Sakura had never met and she watched as Kiba's mom greeted her as Kobushi. She saw Kobushi checking over a small dog, a pug with a blue vest and ninja forehead protector. Sakura realized that she had only met three Inuzukas and hadn't seen any of the others. This woman was slightly shorter than Tsume sama. She had dark brown hair pulled tightly into a bun held by a plain wooden hair stick. Her eyes were like Hana's instead of like Kiba's or Tsume's and she had the clan's marks bright against her deeply tanned skin. Kobushi wore a white lab coat buttoned up as her hand glowed green on the dog in front of her.

Sakura didn't get the chance to look at the other occupant in the clinic as she was picked up and left on an exam table her back towards the others. Kiba came to stand next to her as his mom looked her over. Having Tsume sama looking her over made Sakura realize how much she actually hurt, most of all on her right cheek. Finally as she was getting her scrapes cleaned Kiba was sent for an ice pack.

"Now." Tsume said making Sakura look up at her. "What made you hit that bully?" Tsume watched her son stop in the door way having come back with the ice pack. "It sounded like picking on your hair and forehead is something the idiots did more than once. What else did she say to make you fight back."

Even the strangers in the room were silent as Sakura answered. Knowing better than to lie to the fearsome clan leader, Sakura couldn't really help the tears that started. Taking a breath and looking at the ground she spoke.

"Ami started saying that Kiba was using me for homework or like a servant and, and thats not true. Aiko san helps both of us! Kiba is also helping me with shuriken and running and katas! He's never made me do anything." Sakura said, her voice growing stronger as she went on. "Him and Akamaru are the only friend I've ever had. I couldn't stand her talking like that about them. Their mine and I'll, I'll never let what she said happen. Not ever."

"What else? You've only mentioned her talking about Kiba. What did she say about Akamaru?" Tsume asked.

"She said that both of them were filthy and nasty like a wild animal." Sakura was crying again and was having trouble finishing. "She said that someone would have to put them down one day."

As Sakura cried Tsume did something she'd only done for her own brats, she picked up the little girl and hugged her comforting the child until she calmed down. "Someday" Tsume said "You may have to trust in Kiba's own skills to save himself. You won't always be there to help him and sometimes others will tell you the mission comes first."

At this Kiba came towards them grabbing Sakura's hand as he spoke. "If it comes down to choosing between a mission and my friend's life I'll pick her over it anytime. Only trash would abandon a friend."

Tsume sent a toothy smile at her son. After setting the girl back on her feet. She took the ice pack from her son and helped the stray place it on her cheek. "You'll have a pretty shiner there tomorrow stray but I think you'll wear it well. Now you two wait here a bit to let that ice pack work then go do what you want." And with that Tsume left, leaving behind newly determined kids. Now all she would do was see where that would lead them.

All he had planned on doing today was going to the Inuzuka clinic to have Pakkun checked out. Clinic days were always some of the best off duty time he had. He could sit and read Icha Icha for hours, Pakkun was an annoying patient, no one bothered him about it even though Hana san might throw murderous looks if her brother was there. Now Kobushi san just didn't care period and only really talked to say hello and later to say whatever was wrong, or not wrong, with one of the dogs.

His usual routine was suddenly broken by Tsume entering with, well one was obviously her son but the other was a small girl with pink hair and green eyes. The girl was so far from even being a relation to the present Inuzukas that he couldn't help paying more attention to the new comers then to his book. Of course no one needed to know that and his lovely book was kept up in his hand.

Ah academy drama, he thought as Tsume and the girl talked. It got slightly more interesting when he figured out the little doll-like girl had gotten into a physical fight. Learning why made it kind of grim but that she fought hard for her friends brought a smile to his masked face. What almost made him drop his lovely was the boy, Kiba he thought, saying only trash would abandon a friend. He took a moment to recover but he was certain Kobushi had notice and of course Pakkun wouldn't even need to look at him to know how that sentence effected him.

"You know turning pages would help when pretending to read Kakashi." Kobushi spoke. She was leaning forward with one hand on her hip, the other on the table. Pakkun sat in front of her also starring at Kakashi.

"Ma just savoring a good part Kobushi chan. Anyway how is Pakkun."

"Whatever Kakashi. Pakkun's fine he just needs to wear a wrap on his front leg here to help keep it from getting hurt. Like how some of us have to wrap wrists or ankles. I've already done one for him just rewrap it every so often."

"Okay Kobushi chan. How much do I owe you?" Kakashi asked

"Oh Pakkun took your wallet before you left your place. He already paid."

Sure enough on the exam table sat Kakashi's orange and black wallet. Glaring at his dog he stuffed his wallet into a pocket. Then while staring at Pakkun, he spoke again. "We are going to have another talk about taking what isn't yours aren't we?"

As dog and master stared at each other a small voice spoke to them saying excuse me. Turning Kakashi's eye widened as the small pink doll was now standing in front of Pakkun. Her friend behind her with his dog on his head again. The girl's eyes were still a little red but over all she looked happier.

"Are you Pakkun, dog san?" the little girl asked. "If you are do we really use the same shampoo? The Haimaru think we do." She said this all very fast and then waited for an answer. Pakkun was not used to children and so took a cautious step forward. Tales about careless brats and tail pulling running through his brain. Even with those thoughts he still sniffed at the girl his eyes widening slightly.

"You do use the same one!" He barked happily and started talking about his favorite shampoo. As he kept the kids attention Kakashi backed away and went over to Kobushi. She was currently updating her file on Pakkun.

"So Kobushi chan whats the deal with the little green-eyed doll over there."

"She's Kiba's friend." Kobushi answered not looking anywhere but at the file she was working on.

"Ah well that's weird clan children don't usually intereact with others outside of the clan. At least not until they get assigned teams. Even at the academy they go straight home alone or are picked up." Kakashi spoke, his eyes never leaving Kobushi's bowed head.

Raising her head Kobushi showed a fanged grin. "Well now Kakashi if your that curious you could just ask how Kiba met her."

The two just stared until Kakashi sighed and gave in. "How did they meet Kobushi chan?"

"Was that so hard?" She laughed "About three weeks ago Sakura there," Kobushi nodded towards the girl now petting Pakkuns paw. "Rescued Akamaru from a group of boys who were chasing him and throwing stones." She smiled again and continued. "All the nin dogs are being horrible gossips about it. Shiromaru is going to regret taking that nap in the field since she is missing out on meeting the girl."

With wide eyes Kakashi looked back at the kids. "How did she save anyone from a group?"

"Well Akamaru said she curled up around him acting like a shield until Kuromaru showed up."

"Civilian?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah Merchant Haruno's kid."

"Ah the one Gai and Shibi do guard duty for every so often."

"It's surprising to everyone in the clan that a civilian's kid would put their neck out there for a nin dog. Her, Kiba, and Akamaru are together every chance they get. The girl also considers Akamaru just as much of a friend as Kiba."

"Really?" Kakashi said fishing for more information.

"Really. The girls maid also helps him with homework. Kiba's grades on last weeks quiz was higher than from the earlier ones. Through his motivation might be coming from the cookies that woman makes. She sent some back here with the kid once and, well no one here would reject them." Kobushi finished. A light blush gracing her face.

Chuckling Kakashi bid farewell as he went to collect Pakkun who was busy getting behind his ear scratched. As he got closer he noticed the boy tug on his friend's shirt and whisper to her. When he was next to the exam table Kiba was nudged by his friend.

"Your that ninja that reads an orange book right?" The boy asked.

Kakashi immediately became more alert at the mention of his beloved novel. "Yes." he answered warily.

"I told you it was him." the boy told his friend.

"Okay you were right." was the only response before she turned toward Kakashi. "Anyway ninja san can you tell us what it's about. Hana san says its bad and to never read it but we've never heard of a bad book before."

"Okay first I'm Hatake Kakashi, you don't have to say ninja san. Also Icha Icha isn't bad. It's a great piece of literature that …"

"It's an adult romance novel kids thats all you need to know." Kobushi interrupted him with a slap to the back of his head.

"Ma Kobushi chan so uncute." Kakashi whined rubbing his head. "Anyway c'mon Pakkun time to leave." As the two left Kakashi took one last look at he trio of friends. He decided to keep an eye out for them in the future. Maybe they would make a decent ninja team one day.

The children were soon went out of the clinic. Not wanting to do much because Sakura still ached from her fight earlier and already a bruise was forming on her right cheek. So the trio decided to lay out in one of the fields.

"Hey Sakura?" Kiba broke the silence.

"Yeah Kiba?"

"Nothing is going to happen to me and Akamaru okay. You'll be there to watch our backs just like we'll be there to watch yours right?"

"Yeah. We'll have to get really strong though. To not only save each other but..."

"To depend on each other too right." Kiba interrupted his friend. Sakura laughs nodding her head in agreement. Akamaru barks and when Sakura looked at Kiba for a translation he said "Boy here says we'll do it together. I like that buddy, yeah together."

Together sounds good you two." Sakura agreed.

As the group enjoyed the sunny day Kiba started telling stories about different members of his clan. One of the funniest was the one about his uncle Ashi's genin team. They were chasing a cat and somehow managed to chase it onto Inuzuka land. The whole thing almost gave the cat a heart attack. Sakura shared a story about Aiko san also. She talked about how Aiko san had just finally gotten her green hair grown out again. The woman had gotten it stuck in a jammed zipper and was jerking around trying to get it out. In the end it took falling down before she had given up and cut her hair.

Their afternoon was spent right there relaxing. When it came time for Sakura to go home Kiba and Akamaru had to stay because Akamaru was due for a check up. So Kuromaru walked the girl home. This gave him a chance to speak to the girl about the days events.

"What did you do wrong today brat?" Kuromaru asked as they headed to Sakura's home.

"I got in a fight?" Sakura asked not sure what the large dog was getting at.

"No. You stood up to a bully and that parts fine." Kuromaru snorted before continuing "What you did wrong was in letting your emotions control you. Using you anger is fine but letting it turn you senseless in a fight will get you killed. Some enemies will try to anger you to that point on purpose."

"So I need better control Kuromaru san?"

"Yes you do and come to think of it so do the other brats. Anyway Tsume and I will be coming to the Academy tomorrow to see if there is going to be any trouble for what happened today."

Sakura's face went pale. She hadn't even thought about Ami going to the teachers. She said goodnight to Kuromaru as she entered her house. When Aiko san started worrying over her Sakura had to repeat today's story. She went to bed worried over what would happen tomorrow.

The next day Sakura arrived at the Academy with Kiba, his mom, Akamaru, and Kuromaru. All of which followed as Sakura was brought into an empty classroom. She expected to see Ami and her group there but the two boys from her class were a surprise. Iruka and Mizuki sensei were the only teachers in the room. Neither looked like they expected Tsume sama there. Sakura had to stifle a laugh at the panicked looks on their faces. Finally Iruka started the meeting when Mizuki poked him.

"The head teacher has left us to handle this matter. As we have already heard from Ami kun and her friends along with Shikamaru kun and Choji kun, we would like to hear from the rest of you." Iruka said coming to stand in front of everyone.

After everyone finished retelling the events of yesterday Sakura quietly asked what would happen now.

"As this obviously started because of bullying, Sakura won't be serving any detention. The other girls however will be serving detention after class for a week. Thank you for coming Inuzuka sama." Mizuki spoke to everyone after talking to Iruka.

"Now you can all follow me to class. Good day Inuzuka sama." Iruka said before leading the children to class. Ami's group first followed by the two boys from class. After a quick look at Kiba's mom the remaining three also followed.

Through out class Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru whispered back and forth trying to figure out how the two boys were involved at all in what happened the other day. They spent a good deal of time watching them too. Shikamaru always looked bored and the only things he paid real attention to were Choju and if this blonde girl yelled at him. Choji on the other hand seemed cheerful and was either paying attention to the teacher or making a comment to Shikamaru. In fact the two boys were never far away from each other.

Akamaru suggested talking to them during lunch. Sakura had to point out that they had never seen them outside at lunch. Kiba merely remarked that it would be good tracking practice. Minds made up the trio impatiently waited for lunch at noon. Finding the two boys took almost no time as Akamaru followed their scent up to the roof.

"You were right Shikamaru it did take them under ten mintues for them to find us." Choji said from where he was sitting down already eating.

"Yeah I wonder how Troublesome this will be." Shikamaru said. He was laying down hands behind his head, eyes closed, and his lunch box sitting untouched for now.

"We just were wondering why you were at the meeting this morning." Sakura said.

"Oh we saw what happened yesterday. Me and Shikamaru were here on the roof. When we heard the first shout I went to look. Shikamaru followed when I asked him to come over." Choju said this with a smile as Shikamaru finally opened his eyes.

"I don't like that Ami girl anyway." Shikamaru said "She likes to pick on Choji's weight. So going to Iruka sensei before she got to Suzume sensei wasn't so troublesome."

"But your an Akimichi right? Don't you guys need to eat for your family jutsu?" Kiba asked.

"I think that whole group of girls are from civilian families." Choji responded with a sad small smile.

"Wait so am I. So I don't know either. What kind of jutsu does your family do Choji san?" Sakura asked and waited for an answer as Shikamaru and Choji exchanged wary glances.

"Body enlargement mostly. Dads so good at it that his whole body gets really tall and huge."

"You'll be able to do that too one day?" Sakura asked her green eyes lighting up.

"Well yeah."

The three boys all looked at Sakura and it was obvious that she was thinking about something. Finally Shikamaru got annoyed and sat up glaring at the spaced out girl. He looked between his friend and the still staring girl before speaking. "Look if you've.."

"Thats so cool!" Sakura interrupted. "I was picturing it a giant Choju standing in armor over Konoha. Going all ROAR at any enemies coming!" She said all this with wild arm movements and a wide smile.

Choji blushed, Shikamaru relaxed again, while Kiba and Akamaru were laughing. The origianl three from then on had two more friends. Any lunch time that wasn't spent being punished or causing chaos was used for eating on the roof.

For Shikamaru the strawberry on top was learning that, while never having played, Sakura knew the rules for shogi.

A/N: Please review. Also shogi is Japanese chess. Kobushi means fist and Ashi means foot.


	4. Ch4 Clans Part 1: Sneaky Naras

A/N: I had some trouble getting this one started up I hope you all enjoy it. Also please leave a review!

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own anything from Naruto. The only things that are mine are the OC's that I've made.

Ch.4 Clans Part 1: Nara

As time went by Sakura's house had become the after school meeting place. They all finished their homework before playing games or training. Aiko san, who noticed how bored he was with the level of work they had, set Shikamaru the task of teaching Akamaru math. Kiba agreed with this happily since if he had to learn the stuff it was only fair that his partner did too. Choji promptly fell in love with Aiko san's cookies and Sakura was quick to warn him about bringing any home. She then glanced at a mournful Kiba, who now knew better, as she spoke.

When the two boys kept coming, Sakura was curious why they never went straight home from school. The answers she got were completely different.

"If I come here that's less time I have to listen to mom nag at me." was Shikamaru's answer.

Meanwhile Choji responded "All my friends are in one place where else would I be?"

The first time Kiba came home with a Nara and a Akimichi, Hana was only surprised for a second. Then she simply included them into that days shuriken practice. Choji surprised her by having the best aim. While Shikamaru actually put some effort in when the Haimaru took turns chasing him and nipping at his heels.

Surprisingly Shikamaru could talk all the kids into cloud watching in the fields, this sometimes lead to naps not that Hana was complaining since she could get some reports done. She laughed when Shikamaru mumbled about how the Haimaru made comfortable resting places. So some days she would find him and the rest of the kids curled next to or cuddled up with the dogs as they all called out different shapes for the passing clouds.

Hana found this adorable and to this day the kids still don't know of the pictures she's taken. Her favorite being one where Kiba was flat on his back with Akamaru stretched out across his stomach. The others were around him each with one of the Haimaru. Sakura was curled up next to one, while Choji was resting his head on and hugging another, and Shikamaru was laying with his back against the last one. She's keeping quiet about the picture until she can best use it to embarrass him. Of course that didn't mean that she was the only one who had seen the pictures. Both her mom and Aiko now had a copy and just in case she had copies for the Nara and Akimichi clans. Though she hasn't met either Shikamaru's or Choji's parents yet.

Actually as far as the Inuzuka's knowledge went the boys had only been to Sakura's home or Kiba's. So far neither had invited the others to their own homes. Hana was starting to think the other clans may not now about the friendship at all. If this was because Sakura was a girl, well she was sure everything would work out. Also for all the time that they spent with their new friends Hana was glad that Sakura, Akamaru, and Kiba still spent time where it was just the three of them. So that showed the girl was still Kiba's closest friend even with the option of male friends available.

For as long as he could remember Shikamaru has only liked very few things. It wasn't that he disliked everything else just that he didn't care about much. He had a small mental list of like. His home, family, Choji, cloud watching, and shogi. The past few months though have added some new friends to the list.

Now he just needed to keep them away from his family. Dad would start going on about Ino-shika-cho and 'how come you don't hang with Ino more'. Mom on the other hand, Shikamaru could just picture her reaction to Sakura. She would smother his friend if she ever met her. His mom's reaction would be even worse if she knew Sakura's mother was gone.

He and Choji hid their new friends from both clans. Mostly because if one family knew the other would also know shortly after wards. They would stay at the Academy library until Ino went home. They even went so far as to invite Ino to one of their homes to satisfy their fathers. They spent just enough time around their families so as not to draw attention to the time they spent around Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru. The two boys simply hoped it was enough.

Nara Yoshino knew something had changed in her son's life. Oh he did a very good job of hiding it. She would never have even a suspicion if her son hadn't over done it. Never has he ever willingly spent time with the Yamanaka girl.

Between her own ninja duties and taking care of her family Yoshino never really got close to Choji's or Ino chan's mothers. So she couldn't go to those woman for help. Her husband was to happy thinking about another generation of Ino-Shika-Cho now that the children were in the Academy to be of any help either. Well she wasn't a Chunin for nothing.

Yoshino's plan was simple and really some of the best ones are. With various henge she would follow her son and his friend to see what he was trying to hide. She would start out hiding in the trees by the Academy entrance and go from there. She found herself waiting and already she had seen the building become almost empty. Even Ino chan had left and was on her way home, so there went Shikaku's idea that their son was simply hanging out with Ino and Choji.

Finally Shikamaru and Choji left and the first thing Yoshino noticed was that the direction was opposite of heading back home. On the way to where ever her troublesome child was going Yoshino was surprised. The number of times she had to change her image and duck out of sight was astounding considering how lazy her son is. Here he was though, randomly changing directions, looking around, and getting suspicious of most of her henge. If he could do this why were his grades so bad? That boy is in so much trouble if he's just as lazy at school as he is at home.

As she started after the two boys from the rooftops she finally watched them enter a decent sized two-story building, being let in by a young woman with long green hair. Yoshino could now be seen standing on the rooftop, arms hanging down, and her jaw had dropped. What was her son doing at some strange woman's house? Could he have fallen in with a bad crowd at the Academy? Or maybe he ran into a group on the way home one day? Is he mixed up with drugs! Prostitution? Oh her poor baby. It's alright Mama is coming! For you too Choji, oh what did her son get that poor boy mixed into?

In her worry and anger the Nara woman put one foot on the roof's ledge and raised up a clenched fist before jumping down to the road. She quickly ran up to the door and kicked it down. She finished by shouting "I'll save you Shikamaru!"

Quickly a group of strangers came into the entrance way. Slowly after the first group was her son and Choji with someone Shikamaru was keeping behind him. Looking back at the first group she noticed the woman who let her son in, a dog, and an Inuzuka boy from the marks on his face.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru said breaking the silence.

"Saving you?"

"From what he's just doing homework with us." the Inuzuka boy said.

"My door." was whispered by the green haired woman.

"Um Shikamaru where are we?" Yoshino asked getting the feeling she may have over reacted again.

"This is my friends Sakura's home. That there is Aiko san, the dog is Akamaru, and that is Kiba. We just started our homework."

Gulping Yoshino now knew that she had done it again. Looking back at the door, that was now hanging from one hinge, she turned to Aiko san and told her she would pay for the damages. She then pushed it back up and closed it though it now needed a new hinge and lock.

"Shikamaru who is that?" A quiet voice came from behind her son.

"Troublesome." he sighed. "This is my mom, Sakura."

As Yoshino finally got a look at the child behind her own she gasped. In front of her was a little girl with pink hair. In less than two seconds she was hugging the girl. She quickly let her go to look at her hair again. "Your so adorable! Shikamaru why have you never invited your new friends over?"

"This is why. Your obsession with pink. You wear it all the time, only buy flowers in that color, and dad told me about that time you tried to dye your Chunin vest pink only to get told to change it back."

"I'm not that bad."

"Mom your hugging her again."

Sure enough she realized she was. Blushing Yoshino let go and saw the wide eye stare she was getting from the little girl. Hands twitching she forced herself not to cuddle the girl again, it was hard though.

Everything was normal that day until shortly after Choji and Shikamaru showed up. Meeting Shikamaru's mom and getting sent to the Nara place happened so fast it was hard to take it all in. At least Yoshino san went off to get someone to fix the door letting them walk alone. They had left poor Aiko san in the kitchen with a pot of tea. The woman once she was sure that paying for the door wouldn't come out of her own pocket decided to relax before the repair worker got there.

"So yeah I can see what you always complain about Shikamaru." Kiba said.

"Does she breakdown a lot of doors?" Sakura asked.

"Not usually. One time she hit dad with the frying pan. She got worked up and was convinced someone was breaking into the house." Shikamaru answered as he walked with his hands behind his head.

"Remember our first day at the Academy?" Choji sad before turning from Shikamaru to face the others. "She was convinced Shikamaru forgot something. We kept seeing her running up to us carrying paper, or ink, really just whatever she thought he might have left behind."

"Why she though I forgot my shoes I'll never know." Shikamaru muttered.

All the children laughed and the conversation turned to other topics. Remembering the unfinished homework Sakura turned the conversation towards that days history lesson. Soon they were chatting about the first and second Hokages. Choji was interested in their elemental jutsu, Kiba's favorite part was about Hashirama sama founding Konoha, and There were too many interesting parts for Sakura to pick just one. Shikamaru meanwhile found Tobirama sama's organizational system for the village's forces to keep his interest some what.

Akamaru interrupted the conversation and Kiba translated. "He's wondering since we met your mom what your dad's like."

"Well honestly Shikamaru's dad is a lot like him. Only he is clan leader and Jonin commander so he's usually busy." Choji responded first.

"He's a lot more relaxed though mom bosses him around plenty which he just listens to, which I'll never understand." Shikamaru said.

"Oh and he plays shogi too. He's the one that taught Shikamaru."

"Really maybe he'll give me some tips then." Sakura said

All of a sudden Shikamaru stopped. As the others also stopped they turned to look at him. He stepped forward and put his hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"Never tell him you play Shogi alright. Promise me please." He said seriously.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not having him steal my shogi partner. He has plenty of his own to play with."

"Okay" Sakura said slowly.

Seeming happier Shikamaru started walking forward again. Noticing the stares he was getting he said "What I need to have at least some secrets from my family" Actually laughing along with the others Shikamaru led his friends home.

A/N: Please remember to leave a review. Thank you!


	5. Ch5 Clans Part 2: Akimichi Kitchen

A/N: Having to cover others shifts at work really cut into my writing time. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and Please leave a review.

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own anything from Naruto nor am I making anything from this story the only things that are mine are the few OC's I've made.

Ch.5 Clans Part 2: Akimichi kitchen

Sakura spent the day being nervous. Mostly because today she was meeting Choji's family. When she met Kiba's she was more worried about Akamaru then paying attention to her usual nerves. Shikamaru's mom was like a force of nature that just sweeps you along and meeting her happened so fast Sakura simply didn't have time to get nervous. It also helped that she actually liked Sakura's hair. Her friends were boys and didn't really care while all the girls at the Academy that she had met so far had called her freaky because of it. It was always nice to meet people who actually liked it like Hana and Yoshino-san.

After class the group of friends were led by Choji to his clan's compound. Choji was excited to have everyone over and quickly led them all into his home. Bringing them all towards the kitchen to meet his mom. For all Sakura's worry she felt she was being kind of brave. She wasn't fidgeting, babbling, or hiding behind anyone as Choji led the way. Holding onto Kiba's shirt didn't count since she was next to him in plain sight.

A large woman, dressed in purple with short brown hair and orange by her eyes, greeted them with a smile and laugh. Waiting on the table was an after school snack as Yumi, Choji's mom, called it. She also joined them at the table directing questions mostly at Kiba and Sakura since she knew Shikamaru already.

Yumi watched the group of friends talking. As their conversation changed from classes to ninja and then to how they could train she listened. Choji, Kiba, and Sakura made most of the suggestions while Shikamaru either approved or denied each training idea stating why it would or wouldn't work. Finally she made a suggestion of her own.

"Why not give yourself missions?"

The group of friends all turned to stare at her. Then they looked at each other and most of them ended up staring at Shikamaru. Seeing the unspoken question Shikamaru sighed.

"I don't get it either." He then looked at Choji's mom. "What do you mean exactly? Play ninja or something?"

"What I mean is that you should treat your actions like missions. For example if you play a prank, come up with a plan and assign everyone to positions." Yumi looked at each of them in turn. "Konoha always has its ninja work in teams. While I never became a ninja I along with anyone involved with a ninja's life knows that teams are important here. You children should start learning to work together it could only help later in your careers. Now help me clean up then Choji can show you around."

As the children finished up and left the kitchen Yumi smiled to herself. She decided that Choji's new friends were good for him and she had never seen him this confident. He gave he own opinions to his friends just as much as they gave theirs. Also at least they weren't bossing him around like that Yamanaka girl was always doing.

Sakura was less nervous now. Choji's mom was nice with a warm personality and more calm than Shikamaru's mom. Sakura was now listening to her friends talk back and forth about the suggestion made earlier. Collecting her own thoughts Sakura joined in.

"How about we make locating Choji's dad a mission?" She turned to Choji. "You wanted to introduce us anyway right?"

"Well yeah but he's most likely with Shikamaru's dad right now."

"It'll be a search and rescue then right?" Kiba said. "What do you think Shikamaru?"

"It'd be more like search and retrieve since I don't think Choji's dad is in any danger from mine. Hmmm there should be something with his scent on it here, Choji and I know their usual hangouts and Sakura will be look out slash distraction. Since mom always says to leave dad alone when he's out. Sakura is perfect to help keep us out of trouble if we get stopped."

Sakura now really excited followed Choji along with the others to his dad's favorite chair. When Kiba said he and Akamaru got the scent they all went outside. Shikamaru had Choji and Kiba in front with her and himself following.

"Now Choji can lead us to where they most likely are Kiba when we reach the place try to catch the scent, that should let us know if he's there. Sakura and I will be keeping a look out for my mom. She should be out shopping and we don't want to run into her." Shikamaru said.

All of them were excited as they headed out. Choji started towards a tea house saying his dad should be there or at his favorite bar. Sakura was keeping watch while Shikamaru was doing the same but more relaxed. Kiba was talking with Choji about food and Akamaru was on his head. They only had one close call on the way. When Sakura spotted Yoshino san, Shikamaru grabbed the other boys and they quickly turned a corner while she was busy at a street vendor. When they were finally just a few buildings away Akamaru started barking. Kiba said they could smell Choji's dad and everyone stopped.

"Well fearless leader what now?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

"What how am I the leader?"

"Well you just have the best plans. So what else would we have you be?" Choji said.

"If we're going to be a team we should all think about positions. So your definitely the leader for now." Sakura added.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "Well I need Akamaru to go to the tea house to spy. We need to know where their sitting. When he gets back we'll see about at least tricking our dads into coming outside."

Choza and Shikaku were sitting at a table, with an open window letting in a gentle breeze, just next to the entrance. Choza had his back to the entrance while Shikaku sat across from him. Both were enjoying a pot of tea while they conversed. Neither know that the objects of their current conversation were just a few buildings away.

"So you missed meeting the boy's new friends?" Choza asked.

"I was with you and Inochi when Yoshino found them. I didn't even get home until after they left for the day. Yoshino said the whole group seemed close. I hope they aren't hoping to all be on a genin team together. There are four of them all together and teams are 3 man cells. Besides our boys well most likely end up with Ino chan."

"Well I think they were invited over to my place sometime this week. I'll have to ask Yumi chan when I get home. I'll let you know so you can at least meet them too."

"All I know about them is that one of them is a girl. Yoshino was ecstatic about her. I wonder if she shares a love of pink or something?"

"Choji mentioned the girl. Small, nice, and he said her name was Sakura."

"Shouldn't the boys still be in the girls are stupid phase?"

Before Choza could reply something pink came flying through the window. It was a small girl yelling about a dog chasing her. She was quickly followed by said dog and the chase went around the tea house and headed back outside. Shikaku and Choza being the only two in the place just then quickly threw down some money and chased after the girl and dog who were now outside again.

As both adults got outside there was no sign of the girl or dog. A soft sound alerted them to something from above. Soon Shikaku could be found holding his son by his shirt while the kid now hung in the air. Choza had his son and another boy each tucked under an arm and a puppy on his head. The adults looked up and saw a pink haired girl laughing on the roof of the small tea shop.

"So I take it there are your new friends Shikamaru?" Shikaku asked his son. He was still looking at the laughing girl and her pink hair. Now he knew just why Yoshino was so in love with the girl, that woman and her weird love of pink. Shikaku didn't get an answer from his son but from the unknown boy Choza was holding.

"I'm Kiba and that's Akamaru." Kiba said pointing up at the puppy. "Hey Shikamaru does this count as a success or failure?"

"We achieved the mission goals so definite success."

"Oh? What mission were you on?" Choza interrupted setting the boys down. Akamaru was still laying on his head.

Choji answered "Mom said we should get use to team work by making up our own missions. So we decided our first would be to find you and retrieve you from the tea shop."

"As we did find you and get you out of the shop our mission was a success." Shikamaru added.

The two adults looked at each other very confused. Choza was happy that Choji was being more outgoing he was used to his son being more shy. Shikaku on the other hand was use to having a lazy son and now said boy had jumped at him from a roof top and wasn't being forced to participate in the conversation. Both of the adults thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice from above.

"Um can someone get me down now?" Sakura asked.

Everyone looked up at the girl left on the roof. The boy s started laughing and soon the girl was yelling. The adults looked at the children before Choza went to go help the stuck girl. Stepping forward he activated his clan's jutsu growing larger. When he was big enough to reach the girl on the roof he saw that she had a wide eye stare with her jaw dropped.

"I told you dad could get really big Sakura chan! This isn't even the biggest he can go. Someone I'll be able to do it just as well as him too." Choji said happily snapping his friend out of her shock. He watched his dad help her down, a smile on his face.

Shikaku himself couldn't help smiling as he watched the girl look back and forth between his still large friend and Choji. When she mentioned something about a Super Choji defender of Konoha the group of kids started laughing again. He excused himself as Choza went to bring the kids back to the Akimichi place, sadly he still had paperwork to get back to. At least, he though as he was heading back to his office, their new friends seem good for them.

Back at the Akimichi main house the children split up. Shikamaru was showing Kiba and Akamaru were the bathroom was. Choji and his dad were fixing up the dining room for dinner. Meanwhile Sakura went to see if Yumi san needed any help.

"Oh hello again Sakura chan." Yumi said as she finished filling a bowl with rice.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"Ah well just help me put the different dishes on trays. It is easier to bring everything to the table that way."

The two worked in silence for a moment before Yumi decided to ask a question. "Are the boys your only friends Sakura chan?"

"Yeah." Sakura said slowly. "But I don't like any of the girls in my class anyway."

"That is alright dear I'm just not use to seeing a girl more interested in being a ninja at your age. Most would be more interested in clothes and looking pretty."

"I still like clothes and stuff. I just don't like the girls I know and the boys are fun to hang out with."

"Well I'm sure you mother is glad that she can go shopping with you even when you have boys for friends."

Yumi almost immediately could tell she had said something wrong. The young girl had gotten quiet with a blank look on her face. Yumi asked what was wrong and it took a moment for the child to respond.

"I never got to know my mother. Father talks about her all the time when he's home and he says she would want me to be sweet and a gentle lady like she was." Sakura said.

"Oh sweetie. I'll let you in on a secret. It is one I share with your mother since I'm also a mother." Yumi said and waited until Sakura had looked at her again to continue. "What a mother wants most is for their child to be happy. I'm sure she would want you to choose the things that make you happy, not just what would please your father."

The young girl still didn't look quite as happy as before. Yumi finished the last tray before placing it on the kitchen table. She then had a though and since she like the girl she decided to ask Sakura chan something.

"Sakura chan did you know that the kitchen is my favorite room in the house?" Yumi said continuing when see saw the girl shake her head. "To me the kitchen is the heart of my house. Most of our meals are taken in here. The food brings people and conversations flow. We can connect here even when some of us might have busy days. Even if you miss a meal someone here will usually set out a tray and leave a note."

"That sounds nice. Aiko san is also in the kitchen baking a lot so we all sit in there to do our homework."

"Anyway Sakura would you like me to teach you how to cook? I feel that everyone should know how to cook at least a little bit. Also if we can talk the boys into it I'll teach them too. If you go on missions away from Konoha all of you will need to know at least a little about cooking. And I'd like to share what I love doing with all of you."

"I'd like that Yumi san, Also don't worry I'll make sure to get the boys to agree if only so I get to see them in aprons."

Yumi laughed "Good girl. Make sure to get pictures, you can always find a use for them in the future. Now I've changed my mind about the dining room can you go fetch everyone. We'll eat here in the kitchen today."

"Okay!"

Yumi smiled as the girl ran out. She always knew her son was smart. His new friends just proved that point to her again. They were all a bunch of good kids.

A/N: wow that took longer to get out then I had hoped. Anyway soon we'll be seeing more of our cast in the Academy and it won't all be rainbows and sunshine since bullies rarely give up after just losing once.

Please leave a review telling me what you think about the story or even things you'd like to see.


	6. Ch6 Academy Days

A/N: with unexpected days off from work I got my next chapter finished. Please leave a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. The only thing that is mine are the few OC's I've made.

Ch.6 Academy Days

For Sakura classes passed by easily. She, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru were all together in one of the four first year classes. According to Iruka sensei students would be weeded out until there was only one class left in their third year. By the time she and the others graduated they would be either eleven or twelve depending on when their birthdays fell since classes for the year started in the fall and ended in the spring with a break during the summer. Until graduation though she had history with Iruka sensei and next year he would start ninjutsu lessons. Suzume sensei taught only first and second years, for first years she taught reading and writing while for the second years she only held Kunoichi classes. For Geography and Physical education the first years had Mizuki, who would start on actual Taijutsu lessons during second year. Akamaru and Kiba's least favorite class, Math, was taught by Daikoku sensei who would also give lectures on the basics of Genjutsu to third years. How to actually perform and use Genjutsu was not taught in the Academy, only genin could learn it either from special tutors they could request or from their Jonin instructors. There were also some part time instructors but Sakura hadn't had any classes with them yet.

Sakura soon learned the hard way that every teacher had favorites. For Suzume sensei her favorite was Ami and this led to trouble for Sakura and her friends. Suzume sensei never did anything extreme but questions were ignored and if she could Suzume sensei would give Sakura detention for things like talking in class. Other teachers also had favorites like Daikoku sensei who always praised the Uchiha students he had in the past and the current Uchiha in one of the other first year classes. Mizuki sensei was always just a little nicer to any of the students who didn't fit in socially very well. Surprisingly no one had figured out who Iruka sensei had as a favorite since he tried very hard to be fair to everyone. Sakura was sure it was just a matter of time until someone figured it out though.

One interesting fact Sakura learned was that not all children born into a clan actually went to the Academy. Some were taught at home while, according to Shikamaru, the ones that did attend were usually from a main family and thus encouraged to make connections during their time at the academy. So the majority of her classmates were also from civilian families. The only ones from clans in her class this year were her friends and Yamanaka Ino, who she had yet to talk to as the other girl spent more time with the other girls. Thankfully they weren't part of Ami's group.

All in all the Academy was fun for Sakura. She was happier with her friends even if she missed traveling with her father a little. If she was still traveling though she never would have met everyone. Aiko san always made her glad to come home. Pakkun and the other nin dogs were all adorable and Pakkun said he'd get Kakashi san to introduce the other nin dogs in his pack to her at some point when they met again. Kiba and her friends were great and even helped when she said anything about wanting to be a great ninja. Hana was like the big sister she never had and the fact that Kiba didn't mind Sakura spending time with his sister was great. Also meeting their mothers and how one was a Kunoichi while another was a housewife and the last was a mix of the two, let Sakura think that maybe she didn't have to follow her Father's plan for her. She could be more than just a delicate lady.

Today Sakura ran towards the Academy. The group of friends had decided to meet up at the entrance gate for today. They had wanted to see who would get their first. As she arrived it looked like she had won. Her joy was short-lived though as she then saw Ami show up.

"All alone today Freaky Forehead?" Ami said as she approached.

Sakura ignored her not wanting anything to do with the bully. She just kept looking down the road for her friends. Sakura did notice Ami's quick glance past her though and knew what ever came next couldn't be good. She tensed up as Ami started to walk towards and then past her. Next thing she knew Ami fell down and screamed. Then she figured out what Ami planned as Suzume sensei came running over. The whole situation ended with Sakura getting detention where she would have to write "I will not trip other students" two hundred times before she would be able to leave.

When Kiba and Akamaru arrived they were the last ones there having been delayed that morning. Confused as to why the other three looked depressed Kiba got the story from Choji. Sakura had to calm him down when he then wanted to go after Ami. Right before they had to go in for class Kiba decided something had to be done and said so.

"What though the teacher already gave the detention and I have to go." Sakura said.

Shikamaru broke the next silence "Well we will have to have a rescue mission then."

"Yeah we're not just going to leave you behind in detention!" Choji added.

By the time Sakura had to go to detention Shikamaru's plan was set and ready to go. In advance Sakura wrote the two hundred lines she was supposed to. She did this during class while the boys made sure to take notes for her. During lunch Choji distracted Iruka sensei while Shikamaru got rope from the supply closet. Also during lunch since Kiba was the fastest runner he ran home and got some smoke bomb seals from his sister's room. As every one was leaving for the last class of the day which was Mizuki sensei's Sakura lagged behind to place the seals, with Kiba's help, just outside on the ceiling by the door to the classroom where her detention was to be held.

As Sakura entered the classroom for detention she was nervous and really hoped that Shikamaru's plan worked. Suzume sensei was already there and told Sakura to start her lines. As she worked, Sakura was mentally counting down the five minutes she had to wait. When the smoke exploded from the hallway she knew that Kiba had set them off and could only hope he didn't get caught. Suzume sensei shouted to Sakura to finish her work as the teacher ran out. She quickly switched the almost blank paper for the one already covered with the two hundred lines. She then ran towards the window where a rope with a loop tied at the end waited. As she grabbed it and placed her foot in the loop she gave two quick tugs to let Shikamaru and Choji know she was ready. They pulled her up to the roof where they then waited. The three were shortly joined by Kiba and Akamaru who had escaped fast enough that they didn't get caught.

"Do you really think we're safe up here Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"The teachers will all think that who ever did it would leave the area as soon as possible. They won't expect anyone to be up here on the roof." Shikamaru reassured her.

"Now we just need to think up some sort of prank to get back at Ami." Kiba said.

The group of friends traded ideas for a while up on the roof. Ideas ranging from having something ending up dumped on Ami to some how getting her landed in detention were all mentioned. No specific plan was agreed upon that day but Shikamaru said they should wait about two weeks so Sakura wouldn't be an immediate suspect. When they all finally left for the day none of the friends had noticed the hidden blonde boy who had a huge grin from hearing all the prank ideas.

The next day the group of friends walked to the Academy together. Just as they turned the corner so they face the entrance they noticed Suzume sensei waiting. Jumping back they weren't sure what to do. Akamaru barked a quick message before running off.

"He went to get Iruka sensei." Kiba said.

"Oh that's smart. At least with Iruka sensei there we will be able to talk." Sakura said relieved.

"Yeah tell me about it Suzume sensei doesn't listen to anyone." Shikamaru said relaxing enough to slouch again.

"Hey here comes Iruka sensei! Lets go" said Choji who was peaking around the corner every so often.

Sure enough there was Iruka with Akamaru coming out of the building. The friends ran up to the Academy going straight towards the male teacher. As they all started talking at once, well Sakura,Choji, and Kiba were, Suzume sensei also came over.

"Haruno detention again today." Suzume sensei shouted and silence followed her statement.

"Excuse me Suzume san why does Sakura kun have detention?" Iruka sensei asked.

"She skipped out of her detention yesterday for tripping Himekawa Ami. Also I'm sure her friends are the one who caused all that smoke yesterday and if I could prove it they would be joining her."

"You wouldn't even listen to me yesterday! You just took Ami's word for it!" Sakura interrupted "And I left the two hundred lines you wanted on the desk. You said detention was until I finished and I left them for you!"

"Did she leave them Suzume san" Iruka asked

"Well yes but"

"Then I don't think Sakura kun needs another detention." Iruka then turned to look at the children. "Now come on kids you have history first today."

With that Suzume sensei was left out side as the others all went in. The friends admiration of Iruka sensei grew just then. They all were then surprised by the conversation Iruka sensei started on the way towards class.

"Let me guess Ami kun purposely got you in trouble Sakura kun. I'm also guessing you were all responsible for the smoke filling the hallways yesterday." Iruka sensei said. At the shocked looks on his students faces he continued. "What I was an Academy student at one time too. I know what kinds of things you all can get up to."

"I really did write the lines sensei" Sakura said looking down.

"It's alright Sakura kun Suzume san tends to listen to her favorites a little too much. Just down disrupt my class with pranks okay. How did you get out though? Suzume never went to far from the doorway to the classroom."

"We're not saying anything but this, we're a team sensei and no one gets left behind." Kiba said just before the children entered the classroom.

"A team huh. Well the next few years will be interesting. I'll have to keep an eye on them." Iruka said to himself before going in to start class.

Choji's least favorite teacher had to be Daikoku sensei. It wasn't that he disliked math, it was just that the teacher was always comparing everyone to his top students. The example he most used was Uchiha Itachi and how amazing and dedicated a student he was. How if only you put a little more effort in he was sure you would do better. When Daikoku sensei said things like this to him, Choji just felt depressed.

Choji would find himself envious of how Kiba could just let the same negative comments slide right off him. Shikamaru and Sakura did well enough that Daikoku sensei never scolded them. Choji hid himself up on the roof after a morning math class that day. Depressed he stayed up there actually skipping classes. His friends found him during lunch. Sakura sat next to him while the others sat facing him.

"Choji will you be okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah you've been missing all morning." said Kiba.

"I just let Daikoku sensei get to me this morning." was Choji's answer.

"Well why don't we skip out on the rest of today and head to my place? Hana's not home so we won't get in trouble there."

"Your saying that because your mom thinks that if we can manage to evade Chunins we deserve the time off." Shikamaru said.

Smiling at his friends Choji responded "Do we still have that rope? We can use that right Shikamaru?"

Soon they did use the rope to climb down the back part of the building. The group could then be seen running through Konoha towards the Inuzuka place. Their afternoon was spent playing. Later on Tsume and Kuromaru found them all spread out in one of the fields.

"What had you brats skipping this time? Usually the stray here keeps you in class." Tsume asked the laying children.

"Couldn't take Daikoku sensei's comments today. It was all stupid anyway." her son answered.

"Is that idiot still a Chunin teacher?"

"You know Daikoku sensei?"

"In my opinion that stupid ass is only teaching because he isn't that good at anything else."

Kuromaru let out a barking laugh as the children all stared at Tsume. Their laughter soon joined in with his as they let Tsume's words sink in. Kuromaru thought that Kiba had found a decent group to be friends with, especially since they could not only sneak out from the Academy but they also made it all the way here.

They separated shortly afterwards to all head to their homes for dinner. Kuromaru walked with Sakura, Kiba went with his mom, while Choji and Shikamaru headed back together. Shikamaru only let the silence last for a little while.

"You feeling better Choji?"

"Yeah hanging out with everyone was fun."

"We'll most likely have detention tomorrow. That is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"It was worth it since we got to hear that comment about Daikoku sensei. I'm not going to listen to him anymore Shikamaru. I'm going to be so great of a ninja that I'll become Jonin and then I'll prove that I'm better than Daikoku sensei." Choji said this with a huge smile on his face and his eyes seemed to be filled with determination.

"Yeah we'll all show him how wrong he is Choji. Now let's go home and get dinner."

Both boys were then back to heading home only just realizing that they had stopped walking. Shikamaru was glad that his friend was feeling better but that wouldn't stop his brain from working on the plans currently crowding his thoughts. He was tired of teachers upsetting his friends.

A/N: Review! Really please review I get worried about how I'm doing and would like to know what all of the people who take the time to read think. Also for those that asked about Naruto showing up, I plan on having him next chapter.


	7. Ch7 Prank Master and Mission Success

A/N: For this chapter if you don't know what the cover of Icha Icha (Kakashi's orange book) looks like I suggest you Google it and look at a picture of the cover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. The only things that are mine are the few OC's I've made.

Ch.7 Prank Master and Mission Success

Shikamaru finally had a solid plan to get back at Suzume and Daikoku sensei. Unfortunately he couldn't pull it off with just his friends help. None of them, himself included, had the experience needed. No he needed someone experienced with pranks, someone creative enough to improvise if they had to, he needed a master of the subject. So for a while he kept an ear out for any interesting rumors and complaints. Eventually everything kept pointing to one person. Nara Shikamaru needed Uzumaki Naruto and he'd get him even if he had to resort to ramen. Finding Uzumaki was easy if done right after class. The other boy had a habit of watching students getting picked up by their parents. Seeing the sad sight of Uzumaki sitting on the old swing made Shikamaru resolve to not only get the help he needed but to introduce the boy to his friends. Nobody should look that alone.

Having already sent his friends ahead Shikamaru went towards Uzumaki. He knew the moment the other boy noticed him. Uzumaki jumped up with a wide mischievous grin and quickly closed the distance between them. Shikamaru didn't even get the first word in.

"Hey, your one of the roof kids. Did ya finish planning your prank. Wait no I got it your here cause you need my brilliance right! Ha will as the future Hokage I should at least listen to your concerns."

Shikamaru couldn't really help his reaction. His jaw drops and his eyes were wide open. Here in front of him was a grinning whiskered blonde standing tall with his hands on his hips. Where the hell did the pitiable kid on the swing go. Shaking off his shock he started talking.

"How would you feel about pranking Daikoku and Suzume sensei?"

"Eh! Those two? Hmm well if what your planning is interesting enough I'm in Dattebayo!"

"Okay then follow me. The others are waiting at Sakura's house."

"Hey this isn't some trick your playing on me is it! Cause if your just planning to attack away from witnesses it ain't gonna work!" Uzumaki said crossing his arms and his blue eyes growing stormy looking.

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru snapped. "Just come on before Choji and Kiba eat all the cookies."

After he started walking away he paused and looked back. "I'm Nara Shikamaru by the way. You can just call me Shikamaru."

With a smile back on his face the blonde responded. "Naruto, Future Hokage here Dattebayo!"

The two started on their way not realizing they had caught the attention of a certain mask wearing scarecrow. Never having seen the young Uzumaki with the Nara heir while he was on guard duty before the masked ninja, also known as Hatake Kakashi, followed the boys. He watched as the two met up with three others that were waiting outside a house. Recognizing the pink haired girl and the Inuzuka he relaxed knowing they were good kids and weren't likely to do anything to Naruto. Kakashi was soon shock though by the woman who opened the door for the kids. Fumbling slightly he bought out his copy of Icha Icha out of his pouch. Glancing back and forth between the book and the woman with long green hair now closing the door. Stunned he was found shortly later, still sitting on a roof, by Gai.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival I have come to challenge you to a sparring match! If I can not defeat you I'll do five hundred vertical push ups while balancing a rock with my feet!"

"Sure."

"Aha my rival then let us be off!"

Maito Gai then dragged his rival/friend off towards training ground three. He later lost after he kicked Kakashi's book far into the distance. While the rest of Gai's day was spent doing push ups. Kakashi mean while looked long into the evening for his book before summoning Pakkun to help find it in the forest.

Sakura was sitting at her kitchen table faced with the most hyperactive person she had ever seen and that included Kiba on a sugar rush. Shikamaru had tried to start explaining his plan but Naruto had kept talking non-stop. She thought for a second that it seemed like he was nervous. But as soon as Aiko san placed a plate of double chocolate banana cookies in front of him though he quieted down and Shikamaru finally started explaining.

"Two days from now the teachers pass out their yearly evaluation forms that are for their personal use. From plenty of time spent ease dropping I also know that many of the other students have also had trouble with both Daikoku and Suzume sensei. I've asked some older students and it seems all the teachers lock the papers up in the podiums of their classrooms over night. They read them the next day. Our mission is to prank the teachers to distract them while we take the papers and sneak them into the Hokage's office. Dad has a council meeting that afternoon and the Hokage will be there. This leaves his office empty for a few hours."

"But don't we just need Suzume and Daikoku sensei's forms? Why take the others?" Sakura asked.

"Most likely because if it is only two of the teachers the Hokage may not do anything thinking its a prank to get them in trouble. Right Shikamaru?" Choji said.

"That and who knows what other problems there are. We are only first years and haven't been there for a whole school year yet. Hopefully by giving the papers from all of the teachers it will be enough to make the Hokage curious at least enough to investigate the Academy." Shikamaru added.

"What about traps in the Hokage's office?" Kiba asked

"Leave that up to me! I visit the old man all the time. The only way to set off a trap would be to try to get into his desk or something. We're just leaving stuff so its fine. No need to worry." said Naruto who then finished off his last cookie.

"Right! Now, Kiba and Naruto you'll be handling the big pranks that will gather the most attention. Choji, Sakura, and I will be gathering the filled out forms while your working. Unfortunately while I found where Mizuki hides his key that will only give us one to use. Luckily the podiums are all the same and that key will work in all of them." Shikamaru continued explaining his plan.

"Oi I know a place where we can get copies made cheap! There's an old guy down town that's a locksmith." Naruto added with glee.

"I've got some allowance saved up if you get me that key I'll run over during lunch tomorrow Shikamaru." Sakura said.

"hey why aren't we just sneaking out the forms after classes are over when every ones gone home?" Kiba asked.

"As students we have no business there after classes and if someone sees us we'll be in a lot of trouble. With Shikamaru's plan we can just get the forms in the confusion caused by the pranks." Sakura said

"What time are we doing this though Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"Right as the last class period is ending. That way the other students will be leaving as the teachers go to deal with the distraction. This hopefully will reduce the chance of us getting seen. Now if everyone gets it, its time to figure out what to do as a distraction."

They all spent the rest of the afternoon throwing ideas back and forth. Naruto and Kiba ended up arguing more than once but finally compromised. They left first saying something about supplies. Meanwhile Sakura, Choji, and Shikamaru went over who would cover which classrooms and all around it was decided that the meeting place would be the edge of the Inuzuka place. The whole group would then head toward the Hokage's office and wait outside a couple of blocks away while Naruto dropped off the forms. With everything decided Sakura walked the others to the door and said good night.

Iruka felt that he really should have known that such a peaceful day wouldn't last. Too bad since he almost got through the whole thing. Just another few minutes and he would have been home free. No instead he hears screams and shouts of rage from the corridor. As he opens the class room door he watches his fellow teachers run past covered in what looked like syrup and feathers. They seemed to be chasing someone outside.

"Class dismissed!" Iruka shouted.

Iruka didn't get very far in the chase when he noticed Choji kun entering Mizuki's classroom. Even knowing that he indulged his curiosity far too much he decided to spy on his student. Iruka watched as the boy unlocked the podium and took out a stack of papers. Now just why did Choji kun have a communicator and what papers did he take? Questions poured into his mind as he jumped up and with a bit of chakra attached himself to the ceiling as his student entered the hallway again. 'Why do they never look up' Iruka thought as he followed the boy to the back exit. Since classes were over and he really didn't want to deal with the clean up undoubtedly going on he continued following Choji kun instead of confronting him. Besides with Choji kun involved the other three were in on this also. Whatever this turned out to be. He quickly found out he was right when the boy met up with Shikamaru kun, Sakura kun, Kiba kun, and wait Uzumaki! When, how they weren't even in the same class. Yet there Uzumaki was currently rough housing with Kiba kun when Choji kun approached.

"Hey I've got my section are we ready to go?" Choji asked.

"Yeah we'll go now. Kiba Naruto come on!" Shikamaru said

"Lead on fearless leader." Kiba said with a laugh to Shikamaru.

"Yeah we have to hurry if we don't want the old man to catch us." and with that Naruto took off with the others following. Laughing as Shikamaru muttered something about troublesome blondes.

Iruka hadn't interacted with Uzumaki very much since he wasn't the boys home room teacher, something he was very glad about, and in class Uzumaki never paid attention and seemed sullen most of the time. Here though the kid just looked like, well like a kid not the demon others whispered about. Not like the demon that killed his parents. Watching Uzumaki, no Naruto, with the others made Iruka decide that it was time to evaluate his own actions. It was time to stop blaming a kid for something he didn't even know about. Right now though he need to follow his students to see the end to whatever they were planning.

With a bag full of papers Naruto made his way to the old man's office. He'd been there enough to learn the secretary's schedule and since the old man was away in a meeting he didn't have to worry about anyone else being in the office. For Naruto it was easy to act like he was really infiltrating a crime lords place. His goal, the main study to destroy important information that could be used against his client. He darted down halls, snuck around corners, and quietly as possible entered the targeted room. Leaving the pile of papers on the desk he was quick to make it back to the others, having to jump out of a first floor window to avoid getting caught. He decided to sneak up on the others, after all they could then see for themselves just how awesome he was! He stopped and kept still though when he heard his name.

"So what do you all think about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Loud and pretty stubborn actually." Kiba said while leaning on a tree. Akamaru barked an agreement from his head.

Choji spoke up next. "Most hyper person I've ever met."

Silence followed for just a second and Naruto just about ran off depressed. Sakura's words as she spoke stopped him.

"So we're definitely keeping him." It was one of those lines that you could tell was more statement then question.

"Hell yeah! Pulling that prank with him was hilarious." Kiba shouted with a huge grin.

"He's troublesome but at least he's interesting." Shikamaru sighed.

"I think that's a yes all around Sakura chan." Choji added.

Naruto's eyes watered slightly. He wiped at his face quickly before running out toward the others. A huge smile lit up his features as he shouted.

"Mission accomplished Dattebayo!

None of them noticed as a familiar chunin left.

Iruka was soon outside the Hokage's office. After knocking he was quickly admitted inside and came face to face with not only the Hokage but also the Jonin Commander Nara Shikaku.

"Ah Iruka maybe you can clear up this mystery. A pile of teacher evaluation forms seems to have appeared on my desk while I was gone." the Hokage spoke as he went to light his pipe.

"That's what they were doing!"

"Oh so you know about this then?" Shikaku asked.

Sighing Iruka started his tale. "Today I noticed a disturbance at the Academy. I saw my fellow teachers chasing someone while covered in what I think was syrup and feathers. I started to follow after dismissing my class for the day when I noticed Akimichi Choji sneaking into one of the then empty classrooms. He had a communicator and since he was working with someone I followed him from the building. He shortly afterward met up with Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"This already sound like it has my son's fingers all over it." Shikaku said covering his face with his hand.

"Um any way the group made their way to a point not far from here when Naruto left with those papers to bring them here. I found out from listening to the remaining children that they had hoped to bring the Hokage's attention to the Academy. I did not know what the papers were until just now Hokage sama."

"And these first year students not only successfully distracted a group of chunins and gathered their desired intel but they would have gotten away with none of us the wiser if you hadn't stumbled upon them." the Hokage said a little shocked. His pipe was hanging dangerously at the edge of his mouth.

"Why teacher evaluation forms Iruka? Is something going on at the Academy?" Shikaku asked. "Shikamaru is lazy and this seems like a lot of work if they all simply disliked someone."

Looking uncomfortable Iruka spoke. "I'm, as you know, a new teacher and haven't seen everything at the Academy. I do know of at least one student, Haruno Sakura, who has had problems with Suzume sensei. I myself kept Suzume from giving the girl an unjust detention."

"Well Iruka pull up a chair the two of you are helping me go though these forms. I know the teachers usually just use them to help better their teaching skills but maybe the children's words will help reveal something." the Hokage said reaching for the first paper.

"If my son planned this so thoroughly there may be more problems that we don't know about." Shikaku muttered as he also started on the pile.

Notes were taken as the three stayed late into the evening. Iruka refused to go over his own evaluations and left those for the Hokage. As they finished the three adults compared notes and they were worried about the attitude of certain teachers. Shikaku agreed to help handle the meetings for the Hokage for the next day. The Hokage meanwhile would be using his telescope technique to watch the teachers while they worked. Iruka was told to make sure that any detentions given were either canceled or postponed during the next day. With plans set they all called it a night.

Sakura had another confrontation with Ami that ended with only her in detention. This happened the day after the prank was played on the teachers and she swore that Suzume sensei still smelled like the syrup Naruto and Kiba had used. Speaking of the boys, Naruto was a welcome addition to the group of friends. Sakura found his ramen addiction a little weird but he was so out going that the boy seemed like the sun on a clear day, bright, cheery, and warm. Naruto didn't show up during lunch but he had already said that morning that he'd meet up with them after class. Sakura made her way to Iruka's class. She'd have to tell the others she had detention again. She was stopped as she reached the door though.

"Sakura kun are you running late?" Iruka asked as he came down the hallway toward her.

"Yes Iruka sensei." Sakura replied.

"Ah just to let you know Suzume has a meeting today and won't be able to supervise any detentions today."

"Thank you Sensei!" Sakura said immediately cheering up at the news.

"Its nothing Sakura kun. Now let's go in for class."

This scene was the first sign that the plan was working, at least a little bit. They wouldn't see the full results until the next day. And when they did the group all went to Sakura's house to discuss it.

"So the final outcome was that Daikoku sensei and a few others were severely reprimanded." Shikamaru said before Naruto interrupted.

"Ha that Suzume sensei ended up sacked."

"Yeah I guess according to the upper classes her picking favorites and ignoring others has caused problems in the past." Sakura added.

"I think someone said she was moved to a desk job in the tower." Choji spoke up.

"So mission success?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes!" the others answered before laughing.

A/N: Review please. Also I hope I did an okay writing Naruto that was the hard part of writing this chapter.


	8. Ch8 Life Changing Events

A/N: Between the Holidays and the fact that this was very hard for me to write. I'm a lot later in finishing this chapter then I wanted to be. Please review and let me know what you think. Also make sure to read the A/N at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. The only things that are mine are my OC's.

Ch.8 Life Changing Events

Tsume sama was never going to let her head home alone ever again. Sakura thought. She was walking down an empty street with a high fence on one side and trees on the other. She had left the Inuzuka place on her own deciding to explore more of Konoha on the way home. She soon had gotten lost. None of her surroundings were familiar and she really shouldn't have followed that vest wearing cat she had seen.

It was dark now and really quiet, she had never been on a street so quiet. Exploring was definitely more fun when she was with Kiba, at least then if she got lost she wouldn't be alone. As she continued down the eerie street the silence was broken by the sound of her name. Turning around she saw Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru heading towards her.

"Hey we've been looking for you. Naruto wanted us to all go get ramen. Something about celebrating the end of out first year." Kiba said.

"More like he needs cheering up since he failed the graduating exam. Just because we have the option of trying that test at the end of any year doesn't mean we should." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Your just grumpy because we all made you do it too." Sakura said with a laugh.

Blushing slightly Shikamaru spoke. "Any way, what are you doing by the Uchiha district?"

"I'm where?" Sakura asked.

"That fence leads to the main entrance. We aren't to far from it actually. Follow me I'll show you." As he started walking forward he looked at his pink haired friend and said "You got lost again didn't you?"

At seeing the embarrassed look on Sakura's face, Kiba started laughing. Sakura didn't really know how to respond, this was the third time she had gotten lost. It really wasn't her fault though, Konoha was just huge.

Akamaru's barking soon interrupted her thoughts. It was short, sharp, and got everyone's attention. They all stopped just next to the entrance.

"He smells blood. A lot of it coming from past the fence." Kiba said. His voice was quiet and shaky.

"Someone's probably hurt." Sakura said. She rushed forward and through the entrance not having really taken in how scared Akamaru was. The others rushed to keep up worried more for what their friend was rushing into, then the physical state of anyone else. The road was empty and the buildings lining it had no lights on. As they made their way forward Akamaru had to be carried he was shaking so badly. A soft whimpering sound made its way to the group from an open window. After sharing scared looks they went to the house and opened the door. The only reason Sakura's scream was muffled was because of Shikamaru's hand. Kiba looked like he was going to be sick. In front of them laying on the floor was a man with his throat cut. Blood was everywhere and only another whimper had them snapping out of their shock.

"Kiba, your sister is with Naruto and Choji at the ramen stand right?" Shikamaru said in a whisper that still seemed too loud in the silence surrounding them.

"Yeah with the triplets."

"Send Akamaru to her now. We need medics and other ninja's here fast. We need to check that sound out someone may still be alive, but we need to be careful so that we don't end up victims ourselves."

"Akamaru can do one better. Listen boy head to Hana but on the way, once your away from here start howling for help as loud as you can."

They watched Akamaru run off until they saw him leave the entrance. Sakura and Kiba then followed Shikamaru through a door to the left of the entrance hall. Entering a dining room they found a pregnant woman with a kunai stabbed into her chest. A child, maybe around four or five, also stabbed and bleeding this time because of senbon. The whimpers were coming from the child who was awake.

"Shikamaru go apply pressure around the stab wound, don't take out the kunai and be careful you don't want that going in any farther. Sakura come over here with me." Kiba said. He started ripping up the table-cloth. Throwing some to Shikamaru and then taking some himself, he went to the child. Following his own orders he started applying pressure.

"Can you talk to the him Sakura? I don't think I can I'm kind of trying to not freak out." Kiba whispered.

With a panicked glance at her friend, Sakura looked down at the child a few years younger than herself. It was a boy with really short black hair. His eyes were wide and very scared.

"Hey, I'm Sakura okay. We've already sent for help. This is Kiba and Shikamaru is over there with your mom."

"Au..Aunt." the small boy said.

"Okay that's good, so your Aunt. Right. Can I get your name.?"

"Kaiji."

Screaming rang out from somewhere in the compound. Scared even more with the screams continuing, everyone froze.

Suddenly Shikamaru whispered to his friends. "Close the window quietly. Whoever attacked must still be around." Shikamaru said.

Sakura rushed to the window and shut it as quietly as she could. The she sat down again by Kaiji and Kiba, taking up and holing the younger boy's hand. The screams died down after what felt like an eternity and the group sat in silence. Shikamaru scared for his friends and the injured people they had found. All Kiba wanted was for Akamaru to hurry up and find help. He didn't want these people to died, not when he was here trying to help. Sakura while holding Kaiiji's hand, was more scared than she ever had been before, just waiting and not being able to do anything was terrifying. Thankfully not long after the screams stopped a series of howls could be heard. Kiba relaxed slightly as they grew louder.

"It's mom and some others from my clan. Kuromaru and the other nin dogs are letting us know they have help with them. It sounds like Pakkun and his partner is there too." Kiba said.

"Good. We stay here though, hidden until they find us. I don't want us to risk running into an enemy and being hostages." Shikamaru ordered. His friends gave quick nods of understanding.

"Helps coming Kaiji kun. Just hold on okay?" Sakura spoke softly to the younger boy.

"Aunt Yurie. Will she be okay?" Kaiji asked.

The three friends all look at one another. No one really being able to answer the frightened boys question. They ended up not having to as Tsume threw open the door just then. The woman took in the scene in front of her before leaving again. The children could hear her voice as she shouted for medics. Everything happened so fast after wards that it all seemed like a blur of motion as they were replaced by the medics and bundled out of the Uchiha compound.

The next day when Sakura awoke, she wasn't in her bedroom. She was in Kiba's living room and her two friends were also there. Kiba was still asleep on the futon, but Shikamaru was also awake. Hana soon entered the room and mentioned breakfast was waiting. With nothing else to do, they woke up Kiba and headed to the kitchen. Tsume and Hana were already at the table when they entered. After they were all seated and eating the silence dragged on.

"What happened last night." Shikamaru asked. Breaking the silence and staring at Tsume.

"First we need to know how you ended up there." Tsume responded.

Sakura sighed. "That would be my fault." She started explaining yesterday's events from her point of view. Shikamaru and Kiba then helped fill in the rest. Tsume stopped them when they reached the point that she herself had entered. She then sent Hana to relay the information to the Hokage but also warning the children that they would also be questioned by him at some point.

"You three have no idea how lucky you were last night. Hana sounded the alarm with the tower while Akamaru's howls already had Hatake and various clan members heading to the Uchiha's compound. A team of medics and Jonin arrived just shortly after I did. As we approached, Uchiha Itachi was leaving from the main entrance. He escaped when sighted though. It's possible that if you had closed that window any later, or if you hadn't closed it at all, you three would be dead."

At this Sakura and Kiba looked towards Shikamaru, realizing that his quick thinking had saved all their lives that night. The boy, currently being the center of attention had gone pale. The three children really hadn't known how close to death they had been.

Tsume continued. "Uchiha Itachi attacked his own clan yesterday, leaving only his younger brother alive."

"What about Kaiji?" Sakura asked.

"And his Aunt with her baby?" Kiba added.

"The boy should be fine. As for his Aunt, she hasn't woken up yet. Her baby seems to be fine so far though. If you want I can take you all to see them tomorrow."

That seemed to be the end of the conversation. Tsume left the children in the kitchen to finish eating. It was a quiet meal and an even quieter day for the three friends.

As time passed the village went from panicked, to slowly going back to normal, when no sight of Uchiha Itachi was seen in Fire country. The three, soon to be four survivors were all still in the hospital. Alternate housing was being made ready for the last of the Uchiha clan, since no one wanted to force them back to the area where they had been attacked. A house was found for them in the area by the Academy.

Uchiha Yurie had not been born into the clan. She was one of the very few that had married in and her treatment from the clan its self wasn't very good. So she focus on raising her nephew while her husband was mostly away on missions. Her brother and sister-in-law, had passed away when Kaiji was almost three years old and so he had been living with her for about two years now. Her husband, she had been told, was found dead in the hallway. She was currently six months pregnant with her first child.

Since there were so few survivors, the finances and possessions from the rest of the clan were given to Yurie. The children would inherit part of the finances when they reached the age of 16. Yurie would have custody of the children and the Uchiha would not receive clan status in the village again until there were at least ten members of the Uchiha living in Konoha. Yurie was actually glad to be able to rise the children outside of the clan's strict influence, not that she wanted any of them dead but even her husband had become distant this past year and she couldn't figure out why. Kaiji never played with any of his cousins because most of them and their parents were stuck up and talked about his Aunt who was the only person who seemed to actually cared about him. So most everyone was fine with the arrangements made for the last of the Uchiha. Everyone except one Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke grew up not really interacting with his clan. He usually spent his time by himself or trying to spend it with his brother. As a result he hadn't known Kaiji or Yurie before the massacre and he hadn't really wanted to know them any way. Once he woke up and found out who the adults wanted him to live with he threw a fit. Since he didn't want to live with strangers, he was trying to convince the hospital staff that he could live on his own.

In a different situation, one where he was the only Uchiha, he might have gotten his way. Mostly because of the arguing that would have started over who would have the honor of raising him, and 'handling' the Uchiha wealth. Thankfully the Hokage didn't have to deal with that mess and simply denied the boy's request. Once out of the hospital Sasuke would be living with the other survivors.

Currently Uchiha Kaiji was waking up again in his hospital room greeted by the sight of his rescuers. Kiba was to his left, a bag of apples on the night stand next to him. The older boy was eating an apple while watching his friends. Shikamaru and Sakura were seated across from each other using the bed as a table to play cards on. Kiba was the first to notice he was awake passing him an apple before speaking.

"Hey! Kaiji's awake."

Sakura started packing away the cards as Shikamaru turned to the younger boy.

"How are you and your Aunt doing?" Kiba asked.

"The nurse told me that Aunt Yurie and the baby will be okay." Kaiji said A frown was on his face as he continued speaking. "I was told not to talk about you three to anyone though, not even my Aunt or cousin. I don't understand why though."

The other three looked at each other. Each wondering who should explain to Kaiji. Sakura shook her head and that left the boys to decide. Kiba sighed and gave in as Kaiji turned his puppy dog expression at him.

"We're not completely sure why either. Our best guess is that the adults are doing this for out protection."

"From my cousin?" Kaiji asked.

"We think so since the only person left alive was his brother. Who is, by the way being an ass right now. I could hear his tantrum from the hall when we got here." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru! He just lost his family give him a break." Sakura said.

"Um, does this mean I can't talk to you anymore?" Kaiji interrupted, looking like a kicked puppy.

"No, that's why we're here actually. I decided to volunteer here at the hospital. I just happened to introduce this pretty cool kid that I met here to my friends." Kiba said.

"Yeah we'll have to introduce you to Naruto and Choji soon." Sakura added.

They all spoke together for a while more. Slowly getting to know the younger kid that was part of a horrifying night. The group only left after getting chased away by a nurse.

Changes were happening for more than just the Uchihas though. Naruto and Choji were still in the dark about what had actually happened the night their friends never showed up for ramen. All they were told was that Sakura had gotten lost and the other got lost trying to find her. The two never noticed the fact that the others were training more, since they usually spent their morning separate from each other. They were all still hanging out and playing together in the afternoons though.

Shikamaru went to his father the day after he had blood on his hands. A woman's life was slipping away, everyone was in danger, and he had no plan. He felt completely helpless. It was something he never wanted to feel again. So he woke up early and talked to his father before breakfast. He was going to start learning his clan's techniques and luckily his father had no objections. His mother though, when she didn't see him still in bed when she went to wake him for breakfast, thought he had been kidnapped. Sadly it took almost half an hour to stop her personal search for her son and to calm her down.

Kiba meanwhile hadn't really felt helpless that night. The first aid his sister had drilled into his head, every year since he was five, had helped save people. He just felt like he should have done more, known more, or something! He'd seen his sister able to do more when he hung out in the clinic. So he was determined to do better if someone's life was ever in his hands again. So that summer his mornings were split between helping however he could at the hospital and learning at his family's clinic under his Aunt Kobushi. He still spent the afternoons with his friends though and he had already told Sakura that he was going to be the best medic any team could dream of.

Sakura didn't really know what to do with herself. She knew she was more book smart than physically capable, so she started running in the mornings to try increasing her stamina and speed. She felt lost though, Choji and Naruto were the same as always while Shikamaru and Kiba had a direction in which they could go with their training. She felt that if she was going to get herself into dangerous situations, she should also be able to get out. Everyone was fine this time because of the boys quick thinking, if she had been on her own someone would have died.

On Sakura's morning runs she stuck to the areas she knew, mostly the shopping area and the space between it and her house. Her thoughts circled around in her head this morning as she ran. She knew she was good at memorizing and recalling information but she wasn't sure how to use that to help herself get stronger. Of course she really should have been paying attention as she ran past the shops, smashing into a person was not a good sign for the day.

Well this was embarrassing, Kakashi. Getting hit by a small kid with pink hair just added to it. Wait there is only one kid he knew with pink hair.

"I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!" the little girl said.

"Its fine okay. Your Haruno right?"

"Hatake san! Is Pakkun with you? Oh and I'm Sakura." She replied looking around.

"Pakkun is still sleeping. What aren't you doing the same?"

"I'm running. I've been trying to think of something to learn so I could get stronger. Kiba's learning medic stuff and Shikamaru is starting his clan techniques." Sakura said staring at the ground as she spoke.

Sighing Kakashi had to wonder at what he had gotten into. She looked like a depressed puppy. He was sure Bull would pay for lessons to learn how to make that face, the dog would use it to get extra treats all the time.

An idea came to mind though as he looked at the kid in front of him. Maybe he could find out more about that woman he'd seen at Sakura's home. "Who do you live with? Maybe someone at home can help you?"

"I just live with Aiko san. She's sort of my guardian right now, father hired her since he has to travel with his merchandise. Aiko san is really pretty, with long green hair, and she's nice but she isn't a ninja."

Well he now had a name to go along with a face, it was turning into a good day, Kakashi thought before speaking. "Well what are you good at?"

Sakura stared for a moment with her jaw dropped before she answered. "Um I can remember every word from my textbooks. I have to study for a while but when I've memorize something I don't forget it."

The next few minutes were spent with a disbelieving Kakashi quizzing Sakura. He'd ask questions and after she quoted the answer from a textbook. Kakashi moved onto asking her how to apply certain aspects. He stopped eventually and told Sakura to wait for him at the Inuzuka clinic.

So hours later Sakura was sitting out-of-the-way inside the clinic. For some reason Kiba's aunt started laughing when she said why she was there. That might be connected to the fact she'd been waiting for two hours already though. Finally Kakashi entered the clinic carrying two books.

"These are beginner books for seal work. If you can learn everything in these, all the symbols and patterns, I'll supervise and teach you how to make them." Kakashi said handing over the books.

"What are seals for?" Sakura asked.

Kobushi laughed. "I would take him up on that offer girl. Hatake here learned sealing from the fourth Hokage. He's also usually a lazy ass, so this offer is rare."

Kakashi's eye twitched as he ignored the woman. "You know about exploding tags right? Well seals are used for making those. Their also used in summoning, like this."

The silver-haired ninja pulled out a small scroll. As he cut his thumb and spread it on the paper a puff of smoke exploded. When the air cleared a large group of different nin dogs surrounded him.

"I can learn that!" Sakura asked.

"Maybe."

Review please!

A/N: As for the Massacre. I can't picture Itachi or anyone really spending the time to make sure each and everyone was dead immediately. If you know that you only have a set time and that no one should be there to aid the injured, I pictured him leaving some to just bleed to death. Also like I've said about my other OC's, the new survivors will show up but won't be a completely huge part of the story. I mostly wanted to see where I could make Sasuke go with the fact that he now isn't the last Uchiha. Also Kakashi will help with Sakura learning seals but he's not like a full-time teacher, she is going to be figuring most of the information from those books out by herself and it will take her a long time.


End file.
